Rencontre à Ste Mangouste
by Margaux.R
Summary: Le jeune homme soupira. Il se leva du lit, embrassa le front de la femme et se dirigea vers la sortie. Il percuta un homme. Malefoy. Son pire ennemi. Que faisait il ici ?


_Nouvel OS. Bonne lecture._**

* * *

**

**oOo** Visite à Ste Mangouste** oOo**

**°°O°°**

Un jeune homme était penché sur un des deux lits. Il tenait la main d'une femme, au visage maigre et usé. Elle possédait deux yeux trop grands et des cheveux blancs et ternes.

Assis sur le lit de sa mère, Neville la regardait. Pour la première fois de sa vie, il était venu voir ses parents, seul. Sans sa grand-mère pour lui dire quoi faire, quoi dire.

Cela faisait un peu plus de deux heures qu'il était là, main dans la main, avec cette femme qui était sa mère. Il la fixait. Elle ne semblait pas s'intéresser à lui. Alice jouait avec des papiers de Ballongomme de Bullard. Son père n'était pas là. L'infirmière l'avait emmené à l'un de ses entraînements pour la mémoire.

Ne sachant plus quoi raconté, Neville regarda l'heure. 19H00. il fallait qu'il rentre ou sa grand-mère allait croire qu'il s'était fait enlevé.

Il se leva en soupirant et embrassa sa mère sur le front.

Aucune réaction.

Comme d'habitude.

Il se dirigea vers les rideaux qui séparaient les lits de ses parents du reste de la pièce. Il décida de les laisser ouvert.

Alors qu'il avançait en direction de la sortie, perdu dans ses pensées, il bouscula quelqu'un. Celui-ci jura. Neville s'excusa sans le regarder.

- Londubat ?

Neville leva des yeux surpris vers le jeune homme.

- Malefoy !

Il eut envie de se recroqueviller, tellement il était effrayé par le Serpentard. Drago le fixa, apparemment satisfait.

- Alors, Londubat, tu as enfin décidé de suivre une cure pour cerveau vide ?

Neville, terrorisé, regardait tout sauf Malefoy. Sa première idée fut de ne pas répondre. Mais lorsqu'il croisa le regard neutre et sans émotions de Alice Londubat, il se redressa. Pour la première fois de sa vie, sa mère était présente. Présente pendant une de ses confrontations avec Malefoy. Il eut envie de la rendre fière.

Même si il savait qu'elle les observait parce qu'elle n'avait rien d'autre à faire.

Même si il savait qu'elle avait oublié ce que voulait dire le mot ''fierté''.

Même si il savait qu'elle ignorait qui il était, qu'elle ignorait qu'il était son fils.

Son fils unique qu'elle ne connaissait plus.

- Et toi, Malefoy ? Enfin décidé à avoir recours à une opération chirurgicale pour te débarrasser de ta tête de fouine ?

Sa voix avait claqué. Il vit Drago ouvrir la bouche, les yeux ronds. Il se mit à bégayer, encore sous le choc.

Neville, soudain, sentit une petite main légère se poser sur son bras. Il se retourna. Sa mère s'était approchée de lui, à petits pas lents et timides. Elle le regardait d'un air absent. Mais pour lui, ce fut le plus cadeau qu'elle puisse lui faire.

L'encourager et l'approuver.

En voyant cette scène si attendrissante, Drago eut un sourire malfaisant. Au moment où il allait répliquer, une petite voix s'éleva, du fond de la salle.

- Dra… go…

Le jeune homme fit immédiatement volt face. Une douceur sans pareil envahit son visage, quand ses yeux se posèrent sur la jeune fille qui venait d'écarter le rideau. A son tour, elle s'approcha, hésitante, du Serpentard qui lui prit délicatement la main. Neville en eut l'estomac noué. Qui aurai cru que Drago Malfoy, fils de Mangemort, Prince des Serpentard, puisse posséder cette douceur, puisse ressentir autre chose que la haine?

- Qui est-ce ?

Drago releva la tête vers lui. Neville soutint son regard.

- Ma sœur, souffla-t-il.

Neville hoqueta. Sa sœur ? Malefoy avait une sœur… Le Gryffondor la détailla. Elle avait de longs cheveux blonds, presque gris, qui encadraient un visage maigre. Elle était si fine, si fragile. Des yeux aussi gris que son frère, mais trop grand…

Beaucoup trop grands…

Fatigués aussi…

Emplis de lassitude, de tristesse muette, d'incompréhension…

Neville posa ses yeux sur leurs deux mains entrelacées. Quel contraste ! Entre la grande main blanche du garçon et celle petite, à la peau transparente, laissant voir les veines, de la fille.

- C'est ma jumelle, précisa Drago.

Neville hocha la tête. Il lui semblait avoir remarqué. Mais la Malfoy ne faisait pas leur âge.

Plus jeune.

Elle paraissait plus jeune. Neville, soudain, lui trouva quelques ressemblances avec sa propre mère. Se pouvait-il qu'elle aussi… Non ! Neville secoua la tête. Pas dans cette famille. Mais alors pourquoi ? Que faisait-elle là ? Neville ouvrit la bouche pour poser sa question, mais Drago le devança.

- Et elle ? Dit-il en désignant Alice du menton.

Neville se tourna vers sa mère, toujours agrippée à son bras. Ses yeux trop grands regardaient les jumeaux Malefoy, la tête légèrement penchée sur le côté. De toute sa vie, Neville n'avait jamais parlé de ses parents à qui que soi. Pas par honte, comme il l'avait d'abord cru. Non, au contraire. Sa grand-mère avait raison. Il était fier de ses parents. Mais aussi triste. Si triste. Il ne voulait pas de la pitié des autres. Le monde entier choyait Harry Potter parce qu'il était orphelin. Ou était ce parce qu'il était l'Elu, leur dernier espoir ? Neville ne savait plus.

Il se souvenait encore de la tête de Ron, Ginny, Hermione et Harry quand ils avaient vu sa mère. Leur mine horrifiée aux paroles de sa grand-mère, leur visage peiné et compatissant. Quelque chose lui revint en mémoire. Harry n'avait pas parut surpris.

Comme s'il s'y attendait.

Comme s'il savait déjà…

- C'est ma mère.

Drago le regarda, surpris. Neville, lui-même fut étonné par ses propres paroles. Lui qui n'avait jamais avoué à ses amis, la raison pour laquelle il vivait avec sa grand-mère, voilà qu'il en parlait à son ennemi.

- Mes parents ont été torturés, murmura-t-il. Maintenant, ils sont fous et…

- Et ne te reconnaissent plus, acheva Drago.

Neville tourna la tête vers lui. Comment tant d'amertume, de tristesse et de douleur pouvaient percé à travers la voix de cet être ?

- Qui a fait ça ?

Neville sentit une vague de colère déferlait en lui.

- Tu ne le sais pas ? Répondit-il, plein de haine. Pourtant, je pensais que les Mangemorts étaient fières de leurs actes et s'empressaient de se vanter. Surtout entre parents ! Après tout, c'est ta sale tante, Bellatrix ! Cracha-t-il.

Ce mot vient confirmé les doutes de Drago. Il s'en était douté.

- Tu n'es pas le seul à qui elle s'en ait prit…

- Je n'en doute pas ! Coupa le Gryffondor. Après tout, les Mangemorts n'ont que ça à faire. Torturer et tuer le plus de monde possible, à croire qu'ils font un concours de Qui-va-tuer-le-plus-de-moldu-à-l'heure !!

Il s'arrêta à bout de souffle.

Drago se taisait. A présent, il savait. Il savait ce que le monde sorcier pensait des Mangemorts, des Malefoy, et surtout de son père. Son père qu'il avait aimé et adulé. A présent, il savait que les Sang Pur n'attiraient plus que la haine et le mépris.

Sa sœur gémit et il vit ses genoux tremblaient. Sans plus faire attention à Neville, il fit asseoir la jeune fille sur un des sièges, à proximité.

- Avant mes 9 ans, je n'était pas comme ça, raconta Drago, le dos tourné au Griffondor.

Neville le regarda sans rien dire.

- Je jouais à chat dans notre parc avec ma sœur et son petit chien, Tweedi. Je ne savais rien de Tu-Sais-Qui, de la politique, du dehors… Mon père ne s'intéressait pas à moi, je ne le voyais que très rarement. Et ma mère… Ma mère, si faible et si triste… Elle restait toujours seule dans la maison.

Drago ne savait pas pourquoi il se mettait à raconter sa vie, de son enfance, à ce type, ce Londubat. Personne ne savait qu'il avait une jumelle. Personne. Ou alors, personne n'était assez sot pour lui en parler.

- Le matin de nos 8 ans, nous étions rassemblés tout les quatre. Pour une fois. Mon père m'a prit à part et m'a dit qu'à présent j'étais assez âgé, presqu'un homme et qu'en conséquent, il prenait mon éducation en main. Je ne te dis pas la joie que j'ai ressentit. Cet homme… Cet homme que je connaissais que trop peu, et qui pourtant était mon père… Venu m'offrir mon titre d'homme… Quand j'ai demandé à ce que je reste avec ma sœur, Dina, il m'a giflé. Tellement fort qu je suis tombé. Il a hurlé que je n'avais pas de sœur, que j'étais l'enfant unique des Malefoy. Et moi… J'ai protesté que Dina était ma sœur… Trop jeune pour comprendre le pourquoi du comment de cette déclaration… Je… J'ai été déçu… Atrocement déçu… De voir qui était réellement Lucius Malefoy…

Quelques mois plus tard, il vint me voir, dans ma chambre, pour m'apprendre, que le lendemain il m'emmenait au Ministère, pour me rendre compte de ce que c'était. J'ai de nouveau émit le désir de m'y rendre avec Dina. De nouveau, il m'a frappé et m'a lancé un Doloris.

Neville retint un cri d'horreur. Drago poursuivit, nullement troublé par ce qu'il venait d'avouer.

- Il a hurlé. Hurlé des choses terribles. Qu'aucun Malefoy n'aurait jamais de filles et n'en avait jamais eu. Puis, il a dit que j'avais été élevé comme une petite fille. Je suis sur qu'il est allé ensuite corriger ma mère… Il est enfin sortit, me laissant recroquevillé sur le sol. Cette nuit là, personne n'est venu me voir. Personne. Sans doute par peur de représailles de mon père. J'ai dormi par terre.

Malgré tout cela, je n'avais pas compris. Toujours pas. Le lendemain lors du déjeuner, j'ai parlé de ce que j'allais faire avec mon père, à ma sœur. Elle avait tellement envie de venir ! Je lui ai demandé. A mon père. De nouveau, un Doloris.

Neville frissonna d'effroi.

- Oh… Mais pas sur moi, dit Drago d'une voix sombre. Il a attrapé le chien de Dina et l'a torturé. Devant nous. Ma mère n'a rien dit, rien fait. Dina hurlait de douleur. Mais, le message était enfin passé. Ne plus parler à Dina. Jamais. Sauf pour la rabaisser. Une femme. Voilà ce qu'elle était. Je n'ai jamais désobéi à mon père, jamais haussé le ton, jamais contrarié. Je suis le fils Sang Pur parfait. Mon père a réussi sa mission. Me voilà prêt. Aucune émotion, ne ressent rien. Voilà comment mon père m'a définit au Seigneur des Ténèbres. A 8 ans, je venais de goûter à la douleur…

Sa voix se brisa. Il avait en dix minutes, raconté l'un des moments les plus marquants de sa vie. Mais Neville ne savait toujours pas pourquoi la fille Malefoy était ici. A cause du chien ? Peu probable.

Il décida d'atteindre. Drago n'avait peut-être pas terminé. Il avait raison. Malefoy se retourna vers lui brusquement, le faisant sursauter.

- Je suppose que St Potter t'a dit que je n'étais qu'un sale Mangemort ?

Neville hocha la tête. C'était la première raison pour laquelle il avait eu peur en le voyant ici.

- Mais t'a-t-il dit aussi quel a été le prix à payer ? Non, bien sur! Je suis sur que notre cher Survivant se moque bien de moi !

Neville eut envie de lui faire remarquer qu'au contraire le Survivant ne pensait q'au moment où il pourrait enfin les tuer lui et Severus Rogue, mais se dit que ce n'était pas le moment.

- Depuis ce matin maudit, où mon père a réussi à asseoir son autorité sur son fils, Dina ne m'a plus jamais parlé. Et moi non plus. Seulement des regards quand nous nous croisions au manoir. Mais des regards qui veulent tout dire. Nous avions compris au même instant que résister ne servirait à rien. Ma sœur n'est jamais sortit de la propriété. Elle passait son temps au bord du lac. Un précepteur venait lui enseigner la magie. Père ne lui adressait jamais la parole.

Encore un silence.

- L'année dernière, j'ai eu l'immense honneur d'entrer dans les rangs du Seigneur des Ténèbres.

Etait-ce de l'ironie ? Sans doute, songea Neville.

- J'ai d'abord refusé de le servir.

Neville sursauta.

- Je n'ai gagné qu'une longue série de Doloris. Mon père m'a ordonné de me présenter le soir même devant _son_ maître, continua Drago en insistant sur le mot. Le Seigneur avait une surprise pour moi… Et quelle surprise ! S'exclama Drago, avec hargne. Ma sœur, ma moitié, ligotée, rampante aux pieds de ce monstre ! Ce cher homme m'a alors gentiment proposé de devenir son fidèle en échange de la vie de Dina. Cruel dilemme… Entre une vie de servitude et la vie de ma jumelle, pas besoin de réfléchir. Ils m'ont marqué. Marqué comme du bétail. Comme un esclave. Un esclave de ce fou. Ensuite, mon nouveau Maître m'a fait savoir que pour mon insolence, je méritais bien une punition. Il a désigné Bellatrix. Elle s'est avancée et là… elle… elle l'a…

Il ne put continuer. La gorge nouée et le cœur serré, l'esprit envahi d'images… Il souffla un coup.

- Elle l'a torturé jusqu'à qu'elle en perde la raison.

Ayant fini son récit, Drago se tut. Le silence s'installa. Drago se sentait bien. Libéré. Libéré d'un poids. Il ne savait pas si Londubat allait le croire et de toute manière s'en moquait. Il avait parlé.

- Je suis désolé…

- Quoi ? Fit Drago en tournant la tête.

- Désolé pour ta sœur et pour… toi… Je ne savais pas que tu avais vécu tout ça.

Drago esquissa un sourire.

De nouveau le silence.

Paisible.

Etrangement paisible.

- Tu n'es pas un Mangemort, alors ?

Drago secoua la tête. Il était marqué comme tel, mais contre son gré. Au fond de lui, il savait qu'il n'était pas ainsi.

- Crois-tu que le destin soit tracé ? Que l'on ne puisse pas le changer ?

Neville réfléchit un moment.

- Non. Le destin n'est jamais fixé. Tout peut changer au dernier moment. Mais cela dépend de ta volonté.

Comment Londubat pouvait-il dire de telles choses ? Pensa Drago. Il l'avait sous estimé…

De nouveau, ils se réfugièrent dans leurs pensées.

- Connais-tu l'Ordre du Phénix ?

Neville bondit. Il fixa Malefoy avec méfiance. Il était entré au début de l'été dans l'Ordre et n'avait pas le droit d'en parler. Drago sourit de l'attitude de Neville. D'un vrai sourire.

- Je sais que tu en fais parti. Je voudrais juste que tu parles à McGonagall ou Lupin. Je veux vous rejoindre. Dumbledore… Il a dit… Il a dit que j'étais quelqu'un de bon, acheva-t-il en regardant le sol.

Neville eut d'abord envie de refuser. Il n'oubliait pas les 6 ans de haine. Puis il repensa à leur conversation. Il venait d'en apprendre plus sur Drago Malefoy que n'importe qui.

Aujourd'hui Neville se sentait étrangement proche du Serpentard. Tout deux avait un proche devenu fou, torturé par la même femme qu'ils haïssaient. Il savait aussi que ce n'était pas Malefoy qui avait assassiné Dumbledore.

Neville s'approcha alors de son ennemi et lui tendit la main, déterminé. Drago haussa les sourcils. Et sans l'ombre d'une hésitation, serra la main. Scellant une futur amitié. Combinant ainsi leur haine respectives afin d'aider Harry Potter à détruire Lord Voldemort.

* * *

_J'aime bien écrire sur Neville. Le fait de savoir qu'il aurait pu être le Survivant, me laisse penser qu'il sera un pion important, pour la suite... Bref, je l'aime bien ! Il est marrant, je trouve..._


End file.
